Innocence is Not Ignorence
by alphagirl1711
Summary: Just a one-shot of a couple that I oddly find cute. If you want to turn it into a complete story, please ask me first, so that I can read it. HidanxNaruto. Mentions of SasuNaru, GaaSasu and ItaDei. Don't Like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**ALPHA:** **Hey guys! Look I know I should be writing my other stories but I wanted to try my hand at writing lemons. I am strictly a Yaoi and het writer and I wanted to do this because...well, I have grown a little fond of this pairing even though it's not very common and basically counts as a crack pairing, but it is actually kind of cute if you think about it. Naruto is 13 in this and Hidan is...immortal but I think he's 22. If you don't like it, BLAIM MITTENS!*Glares at said purple, three eyed feline***

 **HIDAN:** **Can we just get to the fucking story already?**

 **ALPHA:** ***sighs* I don't know why you have to be my favourite Akatsuki member...well, behind my DeiDei-kun of course.**

 **WARNING(S)** **: Blood (but not much), Yaoi, sexual content, under aged sex and Hidan being Hidan.**

 **NARUTO:** **AlphaGirl1711 does not own** _ **Naruto**_ **or anything related to it, believe it.**

 **;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**

 **Innocence is Not Ignorance**

 **(3** **rd** **person pov)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT THERE?!" Kakashi flinched at the booming voice of lady Tsunade as he gave his report. She had sent him out as soon as he got back to the village after the Sasuke retrieval team. All members of the team had been found alive; all but one. "It's just as I said, Lady Hokage, when I had reached the Valley of the End; neither Naruto nor Sasuke were on the scene. I only found Sasuke's headband." Kakashi gestured to said headgear that lay on the desk between them. The fifth Hokage collapsed in her seat and looked over at the figure of Jiraiya that stood at the window. The white haired man looked out the window with a sigh as he spoke; "There are a few possibilities to what happened at the valley. The first and most likely one; is that Naruto followed Sasuke further into the woods. The second; is that Sasuke destroyed his body or did something with Naruto to keep us from finding him. But there is a third one that might have happened; and to be honest; I would prefer any of the other two over this one." The two other occupants of the room straitened up as he looked at them with a deadly serious face; "The third outcome; and the one I'm thinking is becoming more and more likely; is that someone found him before we did."

A shadowed figure cursed to itself as they moved as fast as they could through the downpour of rain. Shifting the small body draped over its shoulder, the figure continued to curse as it looked for a bit of shelter. The figure leaped out of the trees and into a small clearing; smirking to itself at the sight of the shadowy entrance of a cave. The figure rushed in and then lowered the small body gently to the ground. A flash of lightning boomed outside; lighting up part of the figures face to reveal fair skin, sleeked back silver hair drenched in water and glowing magenta eyes. The figure was really Hidan, an immortal Jashinist and a member of the Akatsuki. Hidan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and then grinned to himself. He looked down at the small body on the floor of the cave; clad in a soaked orange jumpsuit with blood dotting over it here and there with blonde hair and blue eyes lay hidden behind closed tanned lids. This was no doubt Naruto Uzumaki; the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The Jashinist couldn't believe his luck; the one time when that bastard Kakuzu leaves him behind; he manages to capture the container of the most powerful of all the Bijuu. Hidan frowned though when he saw the small boy was shivering. He might be a murderous criminal, but he wasn't heartless. Nobody knew that he had a bit of a soft spot for kids. He's killed hundreds of people, but all of them had been 15 and older. This little kid was no older than 13; if he remembered correctly.

Hidan sighed before searching around the cave for dry grass and sticks to build a fire with. To his luck; this cave appeared to be an old den for some or other kind of animal; so he found a patted down bed of dry old leaves, grass and twigs. He found no need to burn everything so he carried Naruto over and laid the boy down on his Akatsuki cloak before starting a small fire. With the tiny source of light he also managed to find some larger pieces of wood to keep the fire going for longer. A small whimper sounded from the other occupant of the cave and Hidan looked over at the small boy to see him shivering even more violently than before. The silver haired male sighed before standing up and going over to the boy. He knelt down beside the younger male and started to remove the boy's soaked jumpsuit; mindful of his injuries; leaving him in nothing but his orange boxers with green frogs on them. Hidan chuckled at the sight before taking out some bandages from his weapon's pouch and dressing the boy's wounds. Once Hidan was done, he wrapped the small body in his still damp cloak, then picked him up and sat down in front of the fire with Naruto in his lap. The immortal man felt the little body shift and curl up closer to his bare chest; seeking more of the warmth offered to him. If leader new that it would be this easy to capture a Jinchuuriki, he would have sent Hidan to every single one of the villages to capture them all. The silver haired man sighed before leaning against the wall and shifting the small body in his lap so that Hidan himself could be more comfortable. Once he was as comfortable as he could get, Hidan let his eyes slip shut and soon he too drifted off to sleep.

 **(Naruto's pov)**

 _Bu-dump._

" **Kit..."**

 _Drip._

' _W-what...'_

 _Drip. Bu-dump. Bu-dump._

' _What is that?'_

 _Drip. Bu-dump._

' _W-where am I?'_

 _Drip. Bu-dump. Drip._

' _Am I...'_

 _Bu-dump. Drip._

' _Am I dead?'_

 _Drip. Bu-dump._

' _No...I can't be...That was my heart beat just now...right?'_

 _Drip._

 _Bu-dump._

' _Where...where is that coming from?'_

I forced my eyes open very slowly; letting them adjust to the bright lights above me. I sat up straight when I heard a loud growl behind me and I spun around to see a large cage with a strip of paper on it that said 'seal'. I gulped at the sight of it. I knew what this was. I was in the seal. I stumbled back at the sound of deep, throaty chuckles and gasped in fear as a pair of red eyes opened and glared down at me. Sharp teeth appeared below those menacing eyes; pulling back into a deadly and blood crazed grin.

" **Wake up..."**

 _Bu-dump._

" **Naruto..."**

 **(3** **rd** **person pov)**

Naruto groaned in pain as he shifted around; strangely finding comfort in the heat that engulfed his small frame and feeling safe in the strong arms around him. _'Wait...arms?!'_ Naruto thought to himself as his eyes flew open; only to be met with the sight of a bare chest. Naruto's heart swelled with hope as an image of Sasuke popped up but was quickly crushed as he remembered the bastard had broken up with him then left the village. _'That damn bastard. I don't care how long it takes; he will pay for breaking my heart like this.'_ Naruto scowled but snapped back to reality when the arms around him shifted and pulled him closer. Naruto tensed and looked up at the face of the person holding him. ' _Damn, he's hotter than Sasuke!'_ Naruto blinked in awe before blushing at his unrestrained thoughts. _'Bad thoughts, Naruto, bad thoughts! Look what happened to you because of your naive brain.'_ Naruto shook his head; trying to clear his mind. "Stop moving around so fucking much, would you?" An irritated voice growled out as the arms around the small blonde grew tighter. Naruto looked up into sleepy magenta eyes and his breath caught in his throat at the mesmerizing colour and a blush covered his cheeks. The man holding him smirked at the blonde with amusement in his rare, alluring eyes and he shifted the blushing boy in his lap to where Naruto was straddling the man's hips.

"Eh?!" Naruto let out in surprise at the new position as he noticed that they were both only in their boxers and that he had an _Akatsuki cloak_ draped over his small shoulders. Naruto gulped in fear as he looked at the black cloak then at the silver haired man in apprehension. Noticing the blondes stare, Hidan spoke; "I'm not gonna fucking kill ya; if that's what's fucking bothering you." Hidan lay back against the cave wall again with his hands clasped behind his head as he got comfortable. Naruto put his hands on the man's abdomen; slightly acknowledging the faint feeling of a six pack hidden under warm, smooth skin. "Well, then why am I here? And who are you anyways?" Naruto pouted slightly when the older male cracked open one of his magenta eyes and smirked at him. "The names Hidan; and as for why your fucking here; I wasn't about to let a fucking kid die of blood loss or Jashin damned Hypothermia." Naruto blinked at the man a few times; "Ok, first off; you swear way too much. Second; who's Jashin?" Naruto cocked his head to the side in innocent confusion and curiosity. He mentally berated himself for being so trusting but there was something about this guy that just made the young Jinchuuriki ignore all of his instincts and training. "You're pretty fucking trusting considering I'm an S-ranked criminal that's part of an organization hell fucking bent on killing ya." Hidan crossed his arms over his chest as he raised his eyebrow at the blonde who shrugged with a small blush on whiskered cheeks. "Tsk. Well if you must fucking know, Jashin-sama is my God." Naruto eyes widened in awe as he smiled at the man and Hidan's breath hitched at the cute little blonde's innocent look. _'Damn, I think that fucking paedophilic snake Orochimaru rubbed off on me if this little fucking kid's turning me on.'_ "Really? That's so cool!" Hidan was snapped from his thoughts at the blonde's words; "Wait, you think it's cool? Even if the basis of it means killing as many people as you possibly can?" Naruto shrugged with a smile; "I'm not one to judge people." Hidan chuckle slightly as he shifted against the wall again before wincing as a particularly sharp rock cut into his shoulder.

"Fuck." The Jashinist growled out before touching the cut. He felt along the cut; it was deep but he healed pretty fast so he wasn't worried about it. That didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch, though. He felt Naruto shift and climb off of his place in Hidan's lap before kneeling next to Hidan and moving the Jashinist's hand away. Naruto examined the cut as Hidan watched the boy intently as he brushed some dirt away but frowned to find that there was some dirt inside the wound. Naruto looked around them to see if there was anything to help him to flush the wound out before it got infected. Finding nothing; the unpredictable boy did the next thing that came to mind. Naruto leaned in until his face was right in front of the wound before he ran his tongue over the split skin; the pink muscle expertly lapping at the blood and removing the sand and dirt from the cut. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Hidan pulled away from Naruto; confused by his actions. Naruto scowled at the older male with a light blush on his cheeks; "I'm cleaning your cut before it gets infected and this is the best way to do it when you don't have anything else. I would know." Naruto looked away with a dark look in his eyes and Hidan relented as he knew what Jinchuuriki have to go through; what with being labelled as demons and all; it couldn't be easy. Naruto continued to clean up the blood and dirt; spitting the blood out occasionally to get the dirt out of his mouth.

Once the cut was clean, Naruto looked for his clothes. He found his weapons pouch and pulled out some bandages and wrapped the wound. Once he was done; Naruto sat back on his heels to admire his handy work. He grinned at Hidan as the older male looked it over. "Well, well. Looks like I have my own little medic now, huh?" Naruto blushed as Hidan smirked at him but his attention was then drawn to Hidan's hand that still had some blood on his fingers from when he grabbed his shoulder. The little blonde shuffled closer and surprised Hidan by climbing back into the older man's lap then taking Hidan's blood covered hand; "Hey, what are you-?" Naruto didn't listen as he started licking the blood off of Hidan's hand. Hidan watched; mesmerised; as Naruto's tongue swirled around his index finger before popping said finger into his little mouth and sucking. The Jashinist was transfixed on the blonde's talented tongue and mouth as he watched him lick away all the blood. _'Go to hell, Orochimaru. Go to fucking hell. Damn you for your paedophilic influence.'_ When Naruto finished licking up all the blood; he glanced up at Hidan to find that he had a layer of lust in his eyes. The blonde blushed but a part of him decided to see how far he could go before Hidan snapped. His body started to move of its own accord as he started sucking on the Jashinist's middle finger as if it was a lollypop. Naruto looked up at Hidan through his lashes and locked eyes with the older man and Naruto couldn't suppress a small shiver of delight that jolted down his spine at the dark lust in Hidan's eyes. The blonde; wanting to add a bit of spice to his little display; raked his teeth on Hidan's finger as he pulled away and; at the same time; ground his hips harshly into the ones under him. Oh, that did it. Naruto suddenly found himself flat on his back with Hidan glaring down at him.

 _ **~ Lemon starts here! Don't like, don't read! ~**_

Naruto let out a small gasp as the silver haired male above him started harshly biting and sucking at his tanned neck and couldn't suppress a moan when Hidan started pinching and pulling at his nipple. Hidan pulled away from Naruto's supple neck; briefly admiring his handy work; before latching onto the boy's other neglected bud. Hidan smirked as he bit down on the small pink bud; drawing a small amount of blood and a startled gasp from Naruto. Naruto arched his back with a moan as he fisted his hands in silver tresses; relishing in the painful pleasure. "Heh, that's what you get, you little fucking tease~." Hidan purred into Naruto's ear before biting and sucking on the boy's earlobe. "Ah~! Nuh~! H-hidan-sama~." Naruto moaned out; causing Hidan to groan in satisfaction and reward the blonde with a lust filled kiss. The kiss was harsh and bruised his lips; it left him breathless when Hidan forced his tongue into his mouth and did sinful things to his own that shouldn't even be humanly possible; and Naruto loved every bit of it. _'How is he so good?'_ Naruto thought as Hidan left a trail of love bites down his chest; those large sinful hands running over the Kyuubi boy's soft flesh and leaving burning tingles over his whole body.

Hidan reached the boy's navel and paused when he noticed the black lines of the kyuubi's seal. Naruto pushed himself up to see why Hidan had stopped, only to find Hidan staring at the seal with an unreadable expression on his handsome features. Naruto tensed; he hadn't realized that he released the Genjutsu that hid it from even Sasuke's sharingan; and waited with baited breath for Hidan's reaction. _'He knows that I'm the Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi, but what if seeing the seal makes him rethink what he's doing; then he'll call me a disgusting demon brat and kill me.'_ Naruto whimpered at his thoughts; snapping Hidan out of his daze and making the man look at the blonde to see Naruto's fearful and saddened expression. Hidan softened his features as he bowed his head again and started leaving butterfly kisses over the thick black lines that marred the small blonde's stomach. Naruto let out a surprised gasp and Hidan crawled back up the boy's body; forcing Naruto to lie back down; before claiming the swollen pink lips and giving the blonde a kiss that rivalled the previous one in passion. Hidan pulled away; leaving Naruto a panting mess; and travelled back down the boy's body in much the same way as before but with more conviction. Hidan traced the swirl of the seal with his tongue before dipping his tongue into the blonde's navel then trailing down to the boy's boxers. The Jashinist lifted the boy's hips as he pulled Naruto's boxers down and off in one quick movement.

Naruto gasped as he was fully exposed to the cool air of the cave before looking up at Hidan only to blush redder than a tomato when he saw that Hidan had also removed his own boxers and was now shamelessly staring at mini-Naruto. "D-don't stare!" Naruto shouted as he writhed under Hidan's burning gaze. Hidan looked up at the blonde; seeing a look of pure innocent embarrassment on the boys face, but also an odd primal lust in those blue eyes; the Jashinist could also make out a tint of red in those ocean blue orbs. _'Only this kid can look innocent when doing something like this.'_ Hidan licked his lips before giving Naruto a brief but heated kiss; when he pulled away he brushed his fingers over the blonde's lips; "Suck." With a blush, the Jinchuuriki did as he was told; copying his actions from earlier; as Hidan lavished attention to Naruto's neck. When Hidan deemed them wet enough, he trailed his fingers down to Naruto's entrance and wasted no time in pushing the first finger in. Naruto squirmed at the odd feeling but relaxed his body and soon started moaning as Hidan started rubbing his erect member to try and distract the blonde from the odd sensation. Hidan continued until he had all three inside and was scissoring the blonde; "AH~! Hah! Hi-hidan-sama~! Right there! M-more~!" Naruto managed to pant out when those long fingers brushed against something deep inside him and the Jashinist smirked at that as he granted the boy's breathless plea. Just when he felt that the Kyuubi boy was about to cum, he pulled out his fingers and let go of Naruto's twitching member, drawing a needy whimper from the small boy's kiss swollen lips. The older male smirked as he turned Naruto over onto his hands and knees; before thrusting into the boy's entrance with one hard snap of his hips. Naruto screamed in pain at the sudden intrusion by something that was bigger and longer then the fingers that had been in him only moments before. Hidan didn't dare move as he leaned over and kissed and nipped at the back of Naruto's neck.

"Shh~, relax~. Just relax; it'll get better. I promise." Hidan purred lovingly into a tanned ear, as he ran his hands over the blonde's lower back in an effort to ease the pain. Naruto whimpered in pain; tears streaming down his face; "T-that hurt, y-you bastard." Hidan chuckled slightly against the blonde's shoulder as he snaked his hand around to Naruto's member and started to pump the blonde in an effort to ease his pain. Naruto groaned at the small distraction and after a short few minutes he rolled his hips back against Hidan's; resulting in a low groan from the silver haired male above him. Hidan took that as his queue and started a slow pace; shifting his position every few thrusts; "Nngh~! Hidan-sama~." Hidan smirked and moved a little faster; hitting that same spot over and over again. Naruto started moaning louder as the pain melted away and Hidan steadily went harder and faster. Hidan picked Naruto up and turned him around so that he could see the boy's face as he drove him into the ground. "Ah! Ah! Hi-hidan-sama! I-I'm gonna-!" Hidan leaned down and captured the blonde's lips in a sloppy kiss; "Me too! Oh, fuck~!" Hidan growled out against Naruto's throat as he pumped the boy's member in time with his wild thrusts. "HIDAN! AH~!" Hidan groaned as his cock was constricted by the tight walls around it and he seemed to go even faster; "Ah! Fuck~!" Hidan hissed out as he rode out his orgasm.

 _ **~ Lemon over! ~**_

Hidan rolled over so that he wouldn't crush the small boy's body and pulled the little blonde close. Naruto blinked his eyes open and looked up at Hidan, a small smile gracing his features as he nuzzled his face into the older male's chest before drifting off to sleep. Hidan let out a small grunt of amusement at this before grabbing his cloak and draping it over their naked bodies before drifting off to sleep as well.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

 **(Naruto's pov)**

I groaned as I shifted and opened my eyes slowly as the bright lights assaulted my closed lids. _'Is it morning already?'_ I gazed up at the bright lights above me; a little confused to find out that I was in a hospital and not in the cave with Hidan. _'Wait, Hidan!'_ I was about to sit up when I felt something squeeze my hand and my heart swelled when I locked gazes with glowing magenta orbs. A smirk pulled at Hidan's lips as a grin plastered itself onto my face and; disregarding all the wires connected to my body and the fact that I was covered head to toe in bandages; I launched myself at the immortal man in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck; burying my head into his broad chest; as Hidan chuckled and encircled my small frame in his strong arms and thoroughly engulfing me in his warmth. "You're here. You're really here. You didn't abandon me." I mumbled into the grey shirt that I only now noticed he was wearing as I felt him stroke my hair lovingly. "Well, I wasn't gonna leave you without at least waking up with you. And your Hokage was pretty specific that you be awake when they decide on what they're gonna fucking do with me." I looked up at Hidan with a look on my face that said 'You said all of that without swearing once but you just HAD to put it in at the end didn't you?'. Before he could answer, the door opened and in walked Baa-chan with a few ANBU and Kakashi-sensei following her.

Her eyes widened when she saw Hidan holding me, so before she could freak out and think that he was gonna hurt me; I climbed out of bed and stood in front of Hidan with a serious look on my face. "Hokage-sama, Hidan is not a threat to me or the village. If he wants to, please let him live in the village with me. I know what you're gonna say; that I'm letting my emotions get the better of me. That he is a criminal. That he is my enemy and that he is just trying to get close to me so that he can kill me or take me to the Akatsuki. But I say; so what if he does. Better to be killed by someone I love than a stranger. I am a ninja and I am willing to put myself in danger for someone I care about. He saved my life in more ways than you can imagine." I looked back at Hidan with a smile as I held out my hand to him and he gripped it in his own and I looked back at the people in front of me to see their shocked faces. "I love Hidan. He is precious to me as I am to him. So, I beg of you Hokage-sama, please don't hurt him or take him away from me!" I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I stared at them with pleading eyes. I watched as Baa-chan sighed before looking back up at me. "Alright, he can stay-" I launched myself at her and hugged her tight before letting go and running back over to Hidan then jumping into his lap and kissing him for all of them to see that I meant what I said when I told them that I loved this immortal man. "-but there are a few conditions to him staying in the village." I looked up at her from my place in Hidan's lap. "First, he has to tell us everything he knows about the Akatsuki. Second, you two will be moved to a new house that will be monitored 24/7 by ANBU Black Ops. Lastly, if he proves to me that he is trust worthy, he will become a loyal Konoha Shinobi. Is that clear?" I looked at Hidan as he just smirked at me and I let my normal grin split my face as I looked back at all of them. "Clear as a bell, Baa-chan!" I saw a tick mark appear on her forehead as she growled at me; "YOU DAMN GAKI! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I couldn't help but laugh; she was too easy to piss off!

' _And with that, Hidan became my new family. I lived with him, trained with him and ate with him. He helped out with anything Baa-chan needed him for and he eventually became a Konoha Shinobi. He also helped us kill the rest of the Akatsuki and to bring Sasuke back. Me and Sasuke came to terms with each other and we decided to just be friends and put the past behind us. He even started dating Gaara and moved to Suna to live with him. Everyone was surprised when they found out about it. Soon after the forth Shinobi war ended, I was officially inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage and not long after that; me and Hidan where officially married. We also managed to gain two new allies. Sasuke's brother Itachi came clean about the massacre and now he is living here in Konoha again with his Lover Deidara. They also asked for a surrogate and now have a son named Itona. After Itona was born me and Hidan did the same and now we have a son named Minato. We also adopted twin boys, Jiro and Hiro and had another surrogate; a daughter named Kushina._

 _All in all, life turned out great. And it all started with an innocent little cut.'_

 **! #$%^ &*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&! #$%^&***

 **ALPHA:** ***wipes blood away from nose left over from lemon* Ok, well...that happened.**

 **HIDAN:** **Fuck yea! I'd defiantly tap that sexy little ass.**

 **NARUTO:** ***Pokes head through door* Then why are you still sitting way over there and not joining me in the bedroom, Hidan-sama~?**

 **HIDAN:** **Oh fuck yea!*jumps up and chases his little kitsune out the door***

 **ALPHA:** **Where's my camera this is gold!*grabs camera and follows***

 **MITTENS:** **Read and review please and help Alpha grow the HidaNaru pairing, meow~!**

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! ;p**


	2. I'm Sorry

**I'd like to apologize to the people of that have taken time to read my stories for not updating. My reasons are not the best.**

 **I moved across country and am jumping from one place to the next**

 **School is a bitch because I had to be held back due to circumstances**

 **I have been trying to deal with depression and a few deaths in the family**

 **My parents just recently divorced and I'm living with my dad now and I only get to see my mom and brother once, maybe twice, a week**

 **Finals are around the corner and I have yet to apply to collage**

 **I'm lazy…..that's it**

 **I know this does not excuse me form not letting you guys know but I hope you understand.**

 **I will no longer be using this account, more specifically this website, as I will be transferring all my stories to a site called Wattpad. If you want to read my stories there you can find me under the name of PervyWolffie.**

 **I will leave these stories up here until Christmas then I will take them down.**

 **I'm sorry everyone.**

 **For one final time, Alpha out.**

 **See ya, Peeze.**


End file.
